the_world_of_izlandfandomcom-20200214-history
High Kings of Izland
The Kingdom of Izland existed from 887-1066 2A and was ruled by the Morgana family, who had previously been kings of an area of central Izland. The Kingdom of Izland was ruled by a high king and controlled the isle of Izland and the surrounding islands. This page will show all of the high kings, starting with the first high king, Flavius I, all the way to the last high king, Gnaeus I. Flavius Morgana I (887-904 2A) Main Article: Flavius Morgana I Flavius united Izland for the first time in 887...Unfinished Publius Morgana II (904-917 2A) Main Article: Publius Morgana II Publius Morgana was the eldest son of Flavius I...Unfinished Cornelius Morgana I (917-925 2A) Main Article: Cornelius Morgana I Cornelius Morgana was actually the youngest son of Publius II and as such he spent the majority of his short reign fighting his elder brothers...Unfinished Adrianus Morgana I (925-929 2A) Main Article: Adrianus Morgana I Adrianus was one of the worst high kings Izland ever had...Unfinished Junius Morgana I (931-971 2A) Main Article: Junius Morgana I '' Junius was the son of High King Arianus Morgana I, who was one of the worst high kings in the history of Izland. During his short reign, he made lots of mistakes and was murdered. Two years that should have been Junius’s first two years of his reign were spent dealing with the interregnum that had followed his father's death. Junius is recognized by most as being the best high king Izland ever had. Junius also ruled for the longest out of any high king, creating a forty year golden age for the people of Izland...Unfinished'' Flavius Morgana II (971-979 2A) Main Article: Flavius Morgana II Flavius the Burdened became high king after his father Junius the first was poisoned, dying on the throne. Flavius wore Flavius the first’s crown and had only one younger brother Aurelius, who had actually died two years prior to when Flavius was made high king. Flavius started off his reign by marshaling the armies that were loyal to him and marching out in force to the rebellious city of Silvatum...Unfinished Caldon Morgana VI (979-991 2A) Main Article: Caldon Morgana VI Caldon the Smart was the seventh High King of Izland, and the one to rebuild it after the Lions War(also just known as the Morgana civil war). Caldon wore the crown of Junius the first as if to say that he was the spiritual continuation of Junius’s line, if not the physical. For Caldon was not directly descended from the last high king Flavius, or his father Junius. Junius’s other son Aurelius I died earlier, and Flavius died childless. Caldon was actually the son of Papius Morgana II, who was the younger son of High King Adrianus Morgana I, the fourth high king of Izland. Caldon had a large job to do when he became high king, for Izland was in a disastrous state in 979. The north had lost a large chunk of its population, everywhere people had died, the Ursum and Lionclaws, despite having just fought a huge war were still ready to fight. Despite all of this Caldon was very efficient in his reign, he stabilized the economy, reworked the army, and stripped down some of the power of the lords. For all of this, the common people called him Caldon the Smart, a name he well deserved, and most everyone places Caldon VI as one of the best high kings. Caldon died in 991, in the streets of Castleton. During his time reforming the Kingdom of Izland, he decreased the power of several lords who had sided against his predecessor High King Flavius II. So, in June 991 a group of assassins hired by one of these lords attacked Caldon and his advisor Olaf Lionclaw I on one of the large streets of Castleton, starting a cycle of chaos in which over four hundred died; and killing Caldon and Olaf. Who were both well before their time, men of their youth. Autronius Morgana II (991-1001 2A) Main Article: Autronius Morgana II Autronius Morgana the second of his name was the eighth High King of Izland. He ruled for ten years, wearing Flavius the first’s crown. Autronius was the first born son of Caldon VI(Caldon the Smart), his younger brother being Maerus Morgana. Autronius did not have the most eventful reign, Izland was at peace and steadily growing. Autronius himself had two sons, like his father. His sons were Aurelius and Gaius, of which Gaius would become high king...Unfinished Gaius Morgana I (1001-1005 2A) Main Article: Gaius Morgana I Gaius the Gracious was the ninth High King of Izland, he wore Flavius the first’s crown, and was the most loved High King. Gaius was the second son of Autronius II, his father, his elder brother Aurelius II was to be high king, but when Autronius died, Aurelius was bed-ridden with a terrible fever, and everyone thought he was going to die. So Gaius was made high king. Although Aurelius actually lived, and he did not try to become high king during any high king’s reign. He lived out his life, and his line continued on. Despite having one of the shortest reigns, Gaius had a profound effect on Izland. He was kind and friendly, and he made many popular laws. For example he made it so that when someone committed a crime and what brought before his local lord, the lord did not alone decide whether the person was guilty. Instead he had to create a small council to decide the fate of the criminal. The common people and nobles alike were absolutely in love with High King Gaius, during his four reign 20,000 people moved to Castleton just to be near to him. After his reign many of those people left. But at the end of his reign, in his last year, 1005, he declared war on a powerful elf lord in the Greater Elven Kingdom. Within two months Gaius was assassinated. The people of Izland went crazy over this. The entirety of Izland was in mourning. So, when Caldon Morgana VII, Gaius’s heir, said that he was going to raise an army to defeat the elf lord, 50,000 Izla joined his cause. One fifteenth of the population of Izland. It still stands as the largest singular army of Izlandians. Caldon Morgana VII (1005-1030 2A) Main Article: Caldon Morgana VII Caldon the Warrior inherited the crown from his father Gaius the Gracious after he was assassinated. Caldon then raised the largest Izla army ever. 50,000 soldiers met his call. Caldon, as opposed to his father, chose to wear the more militaristic crown of Junius the first. Whilst creating the largest Izla army ever, Castleton ran into a large problem. With fifty thousand soldiers coming into the city, Caldon had to keep the peace, feed the soldiers, and make sure they did not slip off into the lesser known areas of Castleton. Of these three feeding the soldiers was the hardest task. Although there was food in Castleton, there was not enough for fifty thousand soldiers, and Caldon needed to make the campaign quick, so the soldiers could go back to their farmsteads and get farming. Thus in early 1006, after months of organizing the attack, the great Izla army departed across the sea, aiming for the Greater Elven Kingdom. After landing in the Greater Elven Kingdom, the great Izla army proceeded to pillage and plunder, surviving of the food that was in the elven countryside. Soon, the elven lord they were at war with came out to meet them, not knowing how large their army was, he marched out with an ally. Making a total combined force of 15,000. Caldon ambushed the army, and completely destroyed it. Caldon then moved to siege the city of the elven lord. When the elven king received word of the attack he thought that Caldon had gone too far, and called together many of his lords to gather an even larger army to crush Caldon. Once Caldon had breached the city gates and began plundering he got wind of the elven kings army. But it was too late, as Caldon moved back to his boats, the elves were right behind him, and as a small army of elves blocked his advance, he knew he had to face the elvish king. For if he were to try to push through the much smaller elven army in front of him, the elven king would attack him from behind. So, Caldon set up an ambush, and the great Battle Of The Bull Woods began. In the end, Caldon was victorious. Although he lost many of his soldiers. The diminished Izla army then went back to Izland, and formulated a peace with the Greater Elven Kingdom, arranging to have them pay a yearly fee to the Kingdom Of Izland. This however would not last forever. After ten years of tribute paid to Izland the elves had had enough, and they cut off the payments and some lords even arranged invasion armies. Caldon further moved on his father’s law of crime judgement by developing a complex system of judges, while incorporating the lord. Caldon further completely changed Izland’s trade agreement with the Greater Elven Kingdom, after he had stopped being at war with them, in about 1027. Caldon in total had a 25 year reign. Ruling from 1005 - 1030. As mentioned earlier, in late 1016, ten years after the great Izla army, and invasion of the Greater Elven Kingdom, the elves stopped paying their tribute and planned an attack on Izland. Caldon once again called up his lords, although this time he told them to go the nearest coastal lords castle, preparing Izland for an invasion anywhere. The invasion came in early 1017, landing on the southern coast of the main island of Izland...''Unfinished'' Autronius Morgana III (1030-1032 2A) Main Article: Autronius Morgana III Autronius has two popular nicknames, the first is Autronius The Young, and the second is The Soldier King. At the young age of fourteen Autronius began fighting in the battles of his father's reign, Caldon The Warrior. Most people at the time thought that he would not live past the age of 20, sadly this turned out to be true. Autronius was not born the heir to the crown. He was Caldons youngest son. But when his two other brothers died before Caldon did. He became heir, and was named High King in 1030 at the age of 15, with Junius the First’s crown, same as his father. As soon as his reign began there was trouble. A peasant began saying that the Morgana’s were corrupt, and that they were not good for the people of Izland, he gained support among the lower classes quickly, amassing a large following. So just two months after being named High King, Autronius rode out with a large army to crush the rebel. The peasants scattered after Autronius’s initial cavalry charge, and the rebellion was destroyed almost as soon as it began. Not so long after in 1031 came the great southern rebellion. Where every southern family except for the Flavan’s, who were quite small, rose in rebellion. Autronius once again raised an army to crush the rebellion. Although this uprising was a much bigger problem. A huge army came to meet Autronius. In a large battle in a valley, Autronius got caught in the thick fighting, clawing his way out of the fight he killed the rebel leaders who were just watching, this caused the rebel army to route. The soldiers of Izland loved Autronius, mainly because he fought with his men, and he slept with his men. No one could undermine his support by the army. He was the only soldier king. But in this great battle, he was injured, it wasn’t a large injury, but the wound got infected, and in a week he died from the infection. The entire army was mourning, thus as his body was brought back to Castleton, his advisor Einarr Lionclaw II finished off all of the rebels, and then brought the army back to Castleton, where Autronius’s uncle Pantheosos was named High King, for Autronius had only a bastard, no legitimate son. Despite having the shortest reign-only two years-Autronius had a huge effect on Izland. Pantheosos Morgana I (1032-1040 2A) Main Article: Pantheosos Morgana I Pantheosos was crowned with Flavius the First’s crown in 1032 after his nephew Autronius the third died from an infection on his wounds. Pantheosos was also almost not chosen to be High King. Caldon VII’s eldest son Publius III actually had a boy in 1030, four months before Caldon died, and a month before Publius himself died. Publius’s son, Cornelius II, was, in fact, a bastard, although a week before Caldon died, he made Cornelius a legitimate Morgana. But despite all this, when the time came to choose the new high king, and the choice was between Pantheosos and two-year-old Cornelius, and since Pantheosos was in Castleton at the time of the decision. Pantheosos was chosen as high king. Pantheosos was the middle child of High King Gaius the Gracious. His elder brother being Caldon the Warrior, and his younger brother Titus II was never High King. Pantheosos was 51 when he became High King, he was one of the oldest High Kings at the time when he was crowned, and for the eight years of his reign not much happened. He was called Pantheosos the Fair because of his judgment of people. Pantheosos was an excellent judge and was kind yet stern. Besides that, not much happened during Pantheosos’s reign, Castleton grew, and Izland was prosperous. Caldon Morgana VIII (1040-1049 2A) Main Article: Caldon Morgana VIII Caldon was crowned with Junius the first’s crown in 1040 after his father Pantheosos died. Caldon was the last official High King to use Junius’ crown. Caldon did not have the most interesting reign, akin to his father. His nine-year reign involved steady growth in Izland. Caldon had three kids, two sons and, a daughter. HIs eldest son Papius died in 1039, a few months before Caldon himself died, this made it so that Caldon’s second son Flavius had to become high king. Caldon the eighth probably had the least interesting reign out of the three Caldon high kings, and the only one to not earn a nickname, as opposed to Caldon the Smart, and Caldon the Warrior...''Unfinished'' Flavius Morgana III (1049-1054 2A) Main Article: Flavius Morgana III Flavius was named high king in 1049 after his father’s death with Flavius the first’s crown. Flavius the third is famously called Flavius the Wild. Papius, Flavius’s older brother was born the heir to the crown. Because of this Flavius partied and gambled across Izland, every town and city in Izland had experienced Flavius. So when Flavius learned in 1039 that his brother had died he had to drastically change his ways. Everyone in Izland thought that he would be the worst king in all of the Morgana dynasty. But during his five-year reign, Flavius boosted the economy of Izland,(though some people say he gambled with Izland’s money too frequently) and even increased the population of Castleton by 15,000 people. Flavius also reformed some of the military structure, forming the Castleton levies, who were organized people who had training for when they would be called up for service. When Flavius died after his short reign, the realm grieved, as his reign was a bright golden age for Izland.